The Heroes of Olympus Meet The Fellowship of the Ring
by MoreLembas4Me
Summary: In this crossover, the Fellowship of the Ring is transported aboard the Argo 2! Friends and enemies are made, and we find out a secret about Leo! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason were all sitting on the Argo 2, sailing over the Mediterranean.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson or Lord of the Rings, I would be in my own little private theater counting cash while Legolas and Aragorn had their man chat in Return of the King on the screen. Dang, that sounds good!

Chapter 1, the Annoying White Light

TIME= EVENING

Percy was practicing raising water in and out of a bowl with his magical Poseidon powers. Annabeth was playing flappy bird on her laptop. Hazel was reading a book about horses. Frank was sharpening arrows. Leo was crafting a little who-knows-what out of wire. Piper was drawing faces in a fashion magazine, making the models look like death zombies (is there any other kind?). Jason was looking out of the window to the magical view of camp half-blood.

Yep, just another lazy day of sailing on the Argo 2.

When Leo had just about had it, he shot up from his place beside Piper and Frank, announced m boredCome on, Leo. Everybody deserves a break!My precioust blow anything up, he pulled up his sleeves and set to work.

After fiddling around trying to findt know, child locks? A get-a-girlfriend-fast button? He found a small symbol on one of the gear-thingies that looked lik and T overlapping. He swirled the sphere and pressed a few buttons, and then shook it a bit. That was when the annoying glowing started.

Back In the lounge

The 6 teenagers were all going about their regular business (Percy was practicing raising water in and out of a bowl with his magical Poseidon powers. Annabeth was doing something or other on her laptop. Hazel was reading a book about horses. Frank was sharpening arrows. Piper was drawing faces in a fashion magazine, making the models look like death zombies ((is there any other kind?)). Jason was looking out of the window to the magical view of camp half-blood.) When they heard a large boom from upstairs and saw a blinding light peeping in from the open door. **Jason shouted, shooting up. Everyone inwardly groaned, grabbed their weapons (A demigod never let their weapons stray from their side) and dashed above deck to Leot know, it sounds cool) cleared, they could see 8 figures standing in the midst of the workshop. Five were very short, about child size, two were 6-7 feet tall, and one was adult size. Of course, they were the fellowship of the ring, and you already know what they look like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, the Kids, the Girl, axe dude, the Old Guy, and O Hairy One. "Put your weapons down!" Said Jason, feeling his superman instinct for leadership. "Put down your weapons", the adult sized man said, "And we will put down ours." The 7 all looked at each other and sheathed their swords, daggers, axes, arrows, and bows (don't be silly, I know you can't sheath a bow or an axe. But I just like the word SHEATH, so live with it. O YA and I will shut up now). The 8 newcomers did the same. "Who are you and why have you brought us here?" said the man whom had spoken earlier. The 4 children sized ones, Frank noticed, looked scared. The one with the beard and lots of armor stood protectively by them. The tall one who looked like a girl had their arrow still nocked. Frank did the same, just to show who was boss. "Dude," Percy said. "We have no idea why you came here!" All eyes turned to Leo, who shouted "It was Archimedes fault!" "Who…" said the adult sized one, but decided that there were more important things to attend to. "I am Aragorn", he said. "Son of Arathorn. And these are my companions". The 8 introduced themselves. "Wait", Leo said to a tall figure he thought looked like a girl. "Are you a…" The woman-looking one raised it's eyebrows. "Elf"? You-know-who said. "Yes, I am". "Wait, that wasn't what I was going to… Oh". Said Leo, not wanting to make the situation more awkward. "Yeah…" After this, Annabeth could see what Leo was wondering. "Guy", she hissed softly in Leo's ear. He gave her an embarrassed sort of grin. "Where do you come from?" asked Piper indignantly, "Where are we now?" said the short one with the big beard. "You are now on a ship called the Argo 2" Piper answered. Then Gandalf spoke up. "We are the Fellowship of the Ring, and we come from Middle Earth. Although I do not believe we are there anymore, judging on the way you were about to pull the elf's ear", he added with a small smile to Piper, who had started to outstretch her hand. Piper grimaced and thought "Way to make things easier, Piper." They all stared at each other for a moment, until Aragorn said "Please, do you know how to get us back to our world? There is evil there that does not sleep, and we must be getting back". All eyes turned to Leo. "Hey, I create problems, but it takes a while for me to fix them!" Sheesh. "Well", Hazel spoke up. "You guys must be tired. Do you want to rest for a bit…?" "Yes, thank you", Gandalf said. The rest of the both teams were still untrustworthy of each other, but decided to follow lead. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Sleeping Arrangements.

They did not have any extra rooms, and the fellowship wasns room, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin would stay in Percys room, and Legolas would stay in Franks room (because its why). They all went to the rooms, and the girls broke out giggling when they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in Middle Earth, somewhere in a wood between Rivendell and the Misty Mountains

**Shouted Boromir. Suddenly, there was a little pop, and an author stood in from of him. Boromir started towards her angrily, demanding to know why she was so evil and cruel to him (Because I am). He started towards the author until she quickly put her hands up and said said Boromir. said the author. **

And Boromir was bored and knew that this might give him a chance to get away from other dramatic fan fiction jobs so he accepted.

Back to the story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In Percys room. Gandalf sat on the bed. Percy stood leaning against a wall. There was an awkward silence. Then Percy finally said Wanna watch some TV?t know what a TV is.

Boromir: Fine.

Author: RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE CHAPTER TO SAY THAT!

Boromir: Back to the story!

In Jasonyoung ladYou should see the halls of Erebor, young lad!Great roaring fires, halls of gold-Yes, thank you I am sure it**, said Jason, whom was leaning on the bed beside Aragorn**Gimli!s Room

In Leos lines earlier while the author watched teenage soap operas and My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic because that is what these fine people and hobbits and demigods and wizards and elves do when the author has writers block.

~Boromir

PS. Sorry I am kind of new at this so I do not really know what to do.

Author: Is Room

Legolas and Frank sat awkwardly on the bed, their butts hanging off the edge. They were both fingering their bows, sneaking glances at the other when they thought the other wasnSooooo** Frank said, finally breaking the awkward silence. nice bow!**Thank you** Then Legolas spotted an archery target tacked to the wall. He looked at Frank and raised his eyebrows, gesturing towards the target. Frank smiled slightly and grabbed his bow. re on! and I don) **

** That night, Frank awkwardly asked if But Legolas then said asked Frank. , said Legolas. . , said Frank. But he still could not sleep that night, aware of those elven eyes staring at hims symbol on his spheres. More importantly, how on earth would someone like Archimedes could know about Middle Earth (!?). They were now aware that Middle Earth was an actual place, and Tolkien had been wise enough to become aware about it. **

** said Piper wonderingly. They all smiled at the thought of the guys in their rooms with hobbits, rangers, elves, dwarves, and wizards. They themselves should have been in bed long ago, but none of them could really sleep. So they had all found each other below deck on the comfortable old sofas in the lounge space. They still weren**SureGood world has changed (Blablablablabla) I feel it in the earth (blablablablabla) Much that once was, is lost (blablablablabla).Oh, no!Sh, sh, sh!We might wake them!Rightand we wouldn** The movie was, of course, the Fellowship of the Ring. There was much laughter among the girls that night, and they stayed up so long they watched the whole trilogy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, That Morning

That morning, everyone had woken (except the girls, who now had large shadows under their eyes) and come to breakfast. Jason looked slightly embarrassed for some reason, and Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, and Percy looked tired. Frank and Legolas sat next to each other, all awkwardness now gone between the two. Frodo, Sam, and Leo were a little confused thanks to the authorMeat.

As they all ate at the crowded table, Leo tried at conversation.

**No one responded. **

**Gandalf raised his eyebrows. **

**Annabeth asked. brony?s cheeks reddened. **

**, said Pippin, **

**No one responded. **

**Piper was just about respond when she heard a crash from upstairs. **

**Author: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! **

**Boromir: You evil author. Cliff hanger? Really? **

**Author: pineapplemushgrgwhydidihireyou**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Attack! Lately on THOO Meets LOTR… Piper was just about respond when she heard a crash from upstairs. Author: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Now back to THOO meets LOTR… "What was that?" Percy asked frantically. "My ship!" Leo dashed upstairs with a fist in the air. "What could be this new foul terror?" Aragorn asked in his badass man voice. A scream came from upstairs. The elves, men, hobbits, dwarves, wizards, and any other beings that may have been in that room; grabbed their weapons and dashed upstairs. When they arrived above deck, their eyes met the sight of a gigantic sea monster on the edge of the ship! Leo was sprawled on the deck with a terrified look on his face. The monster was a light greenish blue color with pointy, hard, and long flippers running down its sides. It had the profile of a snake with monstrous teeth protruding out of its eel like mouth. It rose from the water at the side of the ship so far that its head could have rested on the top mast. Immediately, Frank and Legolas pulled back their bow strings and began showering the monster with a rain of arrows. Aragorn yelled at the hobbits to stay back while he and everyone else wielding a weapon charged at the monster. They began slashing at it and hacking at it until it grabbed Frank with one of its huge flippers! "FRANK!" Hazel screamed! Frank shouted something back I should not write down. Faster than lightning, Legolas began to climb the monster! Author: OMG! Boromir: KEEP GOING YOU NINNY! He grabbed onto the many flippers on the side of the monster and began nimbly pulling himself up while the monster thrashed around. He kept climbing until he reached Frank, and then pulled out the duel knives from his back sheathe and cut off the particular flipper thing holding Frank captive. Frank fell to the deck while Legolas nimbly sprang down. Author: HOT! Boromir: Oh sure, have elf boy save the day. Barbie girl… After a little slashing from Aragorn, hacking from Gimli, and bashing from the seven heroes, the monster finally sank down below the water. 


End file.
